


George's Valentine

by LittleMissSuperWhoLock



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gift, M/M, Shy, Valentine's Day, Werewolf, date, kiss, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSuperWhoLock/pseuds/LittleMissSuperWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George gets a Valentine this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	George's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I wrote this morning in honor of Valentine's Day.
> 
> I don't own these characters. I'm just playing with them.

Mitchell had just finished what seemed like the longest shift in his life. He had worked, what, 9 hours or something at the hospital. Though he was only a porter depending on how busy the hospital was he had a lot of mess to clean up. He was walking home in the dark, it was around 11 at night. He pulled out a cigarette and lit up as he walked home. He sighed to himself, all around him were happy couples whisking each other away on romantic valentines day dates. He tilted his head down and kept walking down the street.

He eventually made it to the flat and unlocked the doors. He stopped immediately, the scent wasn't quite right. It smelled floral and fresh, not something they normally had in the flat. He looked around and found rose petals littering the floor. He scrunched his nose up in confusion. What had he walked into? This wasn't right. He walked further into the front entry. Looking into the living room Mitchell found lit candles on the coffee table. 

“What the…” He trailed off. He smelled a new smell now. It smelled of chicken and potatoes. Mitchell turned and went into the kitchen. He found George humming to himself as he looked into the fridge. 

“George?” Mitchell asked. George stood up quickly and gasped.

“Mitchell! You weren’t supposed to be home yet… I… Oh well….” George stammered. Mitchell looked at him confused. “Hehe… hungry?” George asked. Mitchell smiled. 

“Starved.” Mitchell said with a smile. He sat down at the table and George joined him. They began to eat in silence. As Mitchell chewed his chicken he looked up at George. The light from the candles hit his skin and made it glow beautifully. He swallowed and looked straight at George.

“So what is all this?” Mitchell asked. George looked up shocked and swallowed.

“Well um…. I…. thought since neither of us had um… dates…. that we could um….” George trailed off.

“Be each others date?” Mitchell finished with a chuckle. George nodded curtly. 

The two of them sat and talked as they ate the meal George had prepared. Though it was very late the two men didn’t mind. They finished dinner at 1. Mitchell stood to help George clear up.

“That was very delicious George. I didn’t know you could cook like that.” Mitchell said with a smile. George blushed at the compliment. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I was hoping you would.” The boys put the dishes in the sink and George led Mitchell into the living room. George looked back at the tall, slender man.

“I got you something, I hope you don't mind.” George said quietly. Mitchell looked at him.

“You didn't have to do that. I… I didn't get you anything.” Mitchell said nervously.

George shrugged and handed him a small box. Mitchell looked at the box and took it from George. Mitchell turned the box over in his hands. It was small and red. A beautiful blood red. Wrapped around it was a soft, cream colored, silk ribbon. He looked up at George. His blue eyes shining in the soft glow of the candles. George swallowed hard. 

“Well go on, open it.” George urged him. Mitchell nodded. 

He slowly untied the perfect bow and let the silk slid through his fingers. The fabric was soft and supple. It felt smooth and cool between his long fingers. He pulled the ribbon off the the box and just stared at the red box. Mitchell looked up at George again, his face was nervous and curious. The corners of Mitchell’s lips quirked up into a small smile. He lifted the lid off the box and looked down into it. Mitchell lifted the thin silver chain out of the box to find a Celtic knot attached to the end of it. He looked at the silver knots winding and connecting with each other. He looked up at George then. George bit his lip.

“The man at the store said it represented friendship… I thought… I thought you would like it… You know cause it might remind you of home… and… and me…” George said looking down at his feet. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and sighed. He looked up from under his lashes. 

“Do you like it?” He asked. Mitchell took a step towards George then stopped. He thought about the question for a minute then walked closer to George so that they were nearly touching. Mitchell put his hand on George’s jaw and lifted his head so the man was looking at him. He leaned in close and kissed George gently on the lips.

“I love it.” Mitchell said then kissed him again. “Thank you.”


End file.
